


Never End A Story Until Everyone Is Happy

by Mollygail



Category: White Collar
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 09:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19226440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mollygail/pseuds/Mollygail
Summary: Happy fluff with a smidgeon of seriousness in the middle.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter of this was originally posted as Chapter 7 of Unrelated Random Bits of Fluff. I had a comment from J requesting another chapter so I'm posting this as a separate story with a second chapter. Thank you, J, for encouraging me to continue this. I enjoyed writing it and cried a few happy tears during the wedding.

Peter smiled as he watched El putting little Neal in his highchair. It was Friday evening and they would have the whole weekend together. These days he very seldom worked late or brought files home with him. It had taken years but, he had finally learned what was most important in life. When El had seen how serious he was about cutting back at work she had done the same. She delegated more and worked from home most days. There was no doubt about it; Peter Burke was a lucky man.

They had just started to eat their dinner when they were interrupted by a knock at the back door. Peter sighed and got up to see who was there.

“Suit, Mrs. Suit. I’m sorry to interrupt your evening. Dinner smells delicious.” Mozzie walked past Peter and into the kitchen.

El stood up and greeted Mozzie with a smile. “Mozzie, it’s so good to see you. It’s been ages. Would you like to join us for dinner? I made plenty.”

“Thank you, Mrs. Suit. I’d be delighted to join you.” Mozzie took a seat while El turned to get a plate out of the cupboard. Peter was still standing by the door with a stunned look on his face.  
“Suit, are you going to close the door?”

Peter shoved the door closed and stood with his hands on his hips. “Mozzie, what are you doing here? We haven’t seen you in nearly a year. We thought you’d be in Paris or something.”

“I may have visited Paris for a brief time.” Mozzie paused while El poured him a glass of wine. “Thank you, Mrs. Suit.”

Peter watched Mozzie carefully as they ate and thought he looked nervous. More nervous than usual. “So, Moz, it’s nice to see you again. Is there a specific reason for your visit or were you just in the neighborhood?”

“Oh, you know. I thought I stop and see how you were doing. Pleasant company. A little conversation.” Mozzie hesitated a moment and took another sip of wine. “I have a hypothetical question for you, Suit. Suppose there was a guy who people thought was dead…”

Peter held up his hand. “Cut the crap, Mozzie. We know Neal faked his death.” Peter looked across the table at Mozzie. “Do you have any idea what it was like for me when I thought he was dead? Do you know how I dealt with the grief?”

Mozzie slowly shook his head. “I figured it was probably the same as me. The usual seven stages of grief. I know he meant a lot to you.”

Peter nodded. “Yeah, he meant a lot to me. We were friends but, we went through some rough times. When I thought he died I felt like it was my fault. He was so desperate for his freedom that he risked everything to help the FBI catch the Pink Panthers. I agreed to it but I failed to protect him. He was my responsibility and I failed him.” Tears came to Peter’s eyes as he remembered those awful days. “The only way I felt I could deal with the guilt was to make sure he got his final wish. I filed all the paperwork and fought with my bosses to make sure that Neal officially died a free man. And then, after a year, I found out he was alive.” Peter laughed weakly. “Are there stages of finding out the truth? I felt happiness quickly followed by anger that he lied to me. I felt relief that I was not responsible for his death. Finally, I figured out why he did it; to protect us. Then I felt gratitude. Now all I want is for Neal to be happy. Is he happy, Mozzie?”

“He is happy. But if you don’t have any plans for the weekend there is a way to make him happier.” Mozzie was deeply touched by Peter’s speech and hoped he wasn’t wrong to trust him.

Elizabeth smiled with excitement. “Do we need to fly to Paris? I can be ready in an hour.”

Mozzie shook his head and smiled at Elizabeth’s willingness to leave at a moment’s notice. “No, you just need to drive to upstate New York. Make sure to pack a nice suit for the Suit. Something suitable for the best man to wear.”

Elizabeth squealed in excitement while Peter just leaned back in his chair and grinned. El shoved Little Neal’s spoon into Mozzie’s hand and jumped up from her chair.

“Finish feeding Neal while I go pack.” She stopped suddenly and turned around. “How far upstate? How long will it take to get there? What time is the wedding?”

“It’s about a six-hour drive and the wedding is at three o’clock tomorrow. But don’t worry. It’s a private ceremony and they won’t start without me. You don’t need to leave until the morning.”

“I need to decide what to wear and what to pack for Peter. Have you made reservations for us?”

“It’s all taken care of. Go pack and I’ll feed Neal while Peter and I talk.”

“You just called me ‘Peter’”.

Mozzie shrugged. “It felt like a ‘Peter’ moment. Don’t get used to it.”

Peter nodded and leaned forward to rest his arms on the table. “So, Neal is getting married.”

“Technically no. Noah Connelly is getting married.”

“Noah, huh? Okay, tell me about the bride. Please tell me she’s nothing like Kate.”

“Definitely not like Kate. Emily is a nurse. She’s smart and funny. I wouldn’t say she’s beautiful but she’s cute. I approve of her. She really loves him.” Mozzie stopped talking while he spooned some green disgusting goo into Neal’s mouth. “So, you’re not going to arrest him?”

“Is he involved in any illegal activities? Because if he is then I won’t go see him.”

Mozzie nearly snorted in disgust. “He’s practically a boy-scout these days. He paints and he’s taken up photography. A few months ago he bought a coffee shop and he displays his paintings there. He’s sold several to the tourists. You’d be proud of him.”

“You know, Mozzie, it sounds like you’re proud of him too.”

Mozzie nodded. “He’s alive, Peter. I thought he was dead for a year and life was dull without him. Now I have him back and I’m not going to make the same mistakes I made before. He’s happy and that’s all that matters.”


	2. Chapter 2

“So, all this time I’ve been thinking Neal was in Paris. How long has he been back in the states?” Peter stood up and started clearing the table. 

“I think it would be best for you to direct your questions to Neal when you see him. It goes against my personal ethics to answer questions from The Man.”

Peter placed the dishes in the sink and turned to glare at Mozzie. “The Man? A few minutes ago I was ‘Peter’. Come on, Mozzie, there won’t be much time for me to talk to him before the wedding tomorrow. And I assume they will be going on a honeymoon, so there won’t be much of an opportunity after the wedding. How long have they been together? How did they meet? Does she know about his past?”

Mozzie was glad he’d never been in a position to be officially interrogated by Peter. The ‘friendly’ version of a Burke interrogation was bad enough. “Suit, you need to ask Neal your questions. Look at it this way: you can use the element of surprise and maybe he’ll tell you everything you want to know.”

Peter’s eyebrows rose. “He doesn’t know you came here to invite us.”

“No, but I know he wants you there.”

Peter grabbed a clean dish towel and used it to wipe Little Neal’s face. “Well, I hope you’re right because, now that I know about it, there’s no way I’m going to miss it. And, since you insist, I’ll save any questions I have for when I see Neal.”

Mozzie stood up from the table and pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket. “Here’s the address. I should be going now. I’m staying at June’s tonight so we can get an early start in the morning. Tell Elizabeth I’ll see her tomorrow.”

Peter nodded and went to open the door for Mozzie. “Moz, thanks for letting us know.”

“You’re welcome, Suit.”

After Peter closed the door he picked Little Neal up out of his high-chair and carried him upstairs. Elizabeth had a suitcase open on the bed and was busily folding clothes and putting them in. She stopped when she saw Peter watching her with a smile on his face. 

“Peter, what do you think about this dress?” She held up a light blue dress. It was simple, yet elegant. 

“I’m sure that will be perfect. I’m going to get this little guy to bed and I’ll be back to help you.”

El kissed the toddler on the cheek. “Good night, my sweet boy.” 

When Peter returned El was already finished packing the suitcase. A garment bag was hanging on the back of the door. 

“Wow, that was fast work. Did you pick out a tie for me that Neal will approve of?”

“Of course. So, what time are we leaving in the morning?” She sat down on the edge of the bed.

Peter sat down next to her. “Would you consider leaving at five o’clock in the morning? I’d really like a chance to talk to Neal before the wedding.”

“If we’re going to leave that early in the morning we’d better be going to sleep soon. And are you prepared to deal with a cranky child in the car?”

“He’ll fall asleep in his car seat before we’re even out of the city.” Peter stood up and started getting changed for bed. “I can’t believe Neal is getting married. I’ve really missed him, ya know?” 

“I know, Hon.”

**************************

It was almost noon when they pulled into the driveway of the address Mozzie had given them. Peter turned off the car and they both sat looking at the house their friend now lived in. The house was an old two story house with clapboard siding. It was painted a light gray with white trim. There was a large screened-in front porch. The lawn was freshly mowed and the flower beds were in glorious bloom. It was homey and charming.

“This is not what I imagined we’d find.” Peter unbuckled his seatbelt and slowly opened the car door.

El got out of the car and opened the back door to get Neal out of his car seat. “Well, it’s not what I imagined either but, now that I see it, it looks like it would suit Neal.” El helped Little Neal out of his car seat and let him climb out of the car. He took hold of her hand and reached up with his other hand to Peter. The three of them walked up the sidewalk to the front door.

They could hear footsteps approaching in response to the doorbell. Peter was excited and nervous. He smiled when Neal opened the door. Apparently, Neal was losing his conman skills because the look of surprise was obvious for everyone to see. Peter quickly reached out and hugged Neal. A very stunned Neal hugged Peter after a momentary pause.

“Peter? I… how did you find me?” 

“I had a visit from a reliable informant last night.” 

“Mozzie.” Peter nodded in response. Neal stepped back into the house and led them into the living room. “Have a seat. Can I get you anything? Coffee?”

El looked around the room for a moment. “Actually, I think my little man here needs his diaper changed. Could I use your bathroom, Sweetie?” 

“Sure, El. It’s that way. Down the hall and on the right.” Neal pointed her in the right direction and then turned to Peter. 

“Neal, we’ve got some things to talk about, don’t you think? How about I help you with that coffee?”

“You’re not here to arrest me?” Neal looked nervous and uncertain of what to expect. 

“Would Mozzie have told me where you were if he thought I’d arrest you? He told me you’re behaving like a boy-scout these days. He also told me I’m going to be your best-man today. I have a lot of questions for you but, I’ll start with this one: have you been honest with the bride-to-be? Does she know about your past?”

Neal smiled and turned to lead the way to the kitchen as he answered. “She knows everything and she wants to marry me anyway. Can you believe it?” 

Neal took two coffee mugs out of the cupboard and set them next to one that was already on the counter. “Will El want coffee too?” Peter nodded and Neal filled the mugs. He pushed one over to Peter and carried the other two to the kitchen table. 

El walked into the kitchen and stopped to look around. The look on her face showed she liked what she saw. “Wow, Neal, this reminds me of my grandmother's kitchen. It’s so homey and old-fashioned. I’d have thought you’d have wanted a more modern kitchen.”

“Well, I put in all new appliances but I couldn’t get myself to change the rest of it. There’s just something about it. It’s like I can feel the history of the house in here. You can almost see a large family sitting down to dinner after the chores of the day are done.” He shrugged a bit self-consciously. 

El looked out the window at the vegetable garden and smiled. “That’s exactly the feeling I get here. It’s lovely, Neal.” She sat down at the table with Little Neal in her lap. 

Peter smirked at Neal. “It’s ‘Noah’ now though, isn’t it?” 

Neal nodded. “Noah Neal Connelly. I use my middle name though.”

“I’ve got a lot of questions. How long do we have before you need to get ready to go to the church?”

“No church. We’re getting married in the garden behind the house. I’d say you have an hour for the interrogation.”

Elizabeth shook her head. “No, there will be no interrogation. There will be a pleasant conversation about what has been happening in your life since we saw you last. You know, since you died and all.” She leaned over to set the squirming toddler on the floor. She pulled a toy out of her pocket and he took it with delight. They all watched to make sure he was settled before continuing their conversation. 

“Neal, why didn’t you talk to me about what was going on. You didn’t have to fake your death. We could have found another solution to the threat the Panthers posed.”

“Peter.” Neal sighed and slouched in his chair. “I wasn’t thinking too clearly during a lot of that time. First, there was the situation with James and you going to prison. Then, after I did what I had to do to get you out, I was being blackmailed by Hagen. I couldn’t tell you about that, could I?” Peter shook his head. “I was desperate and tired. I was trying to keep everyone else happy; you, the FBI, Hagen, and Mozzie. I started planning my ‘death’ before the situation with the Panthers even came up.”

“Mozzie got you the mannequin before you were kidnapped; before you met Woodford. I hadn’t thought of that before. But you only had six months left on your sentence. Was the situation really so bad that you couldn’t wait for your freedom?” 

“I spent some time in therapy that first year of my freedom. After my experience with Dr. Sommers, I was reluctant to see a therapist but, I was having nightmares and anxiety attacks. The therapist diagnosed me with a mild form of PTSD. The cumulative effect of several events…” Neal took a sip of his coffee before he continued. “There was James, you in prison, Rebecca, David Segal getting killed… All that time worrying that I was one step away from prison.” 

“I’m sorry, Neal. I guess I never looked at it from that angle. I never realized how much stress you were under.” 

“Yeah, I didn’t really realize it either. It just kind of snuck up on me.” Neal leaned forward to lean his arms on the table; he held his hands around his coffee mug as though trying to warm them. “There’s a lot that you didn’t know back then.” 

Peter gave him a look that seemed to say ‘do I look stupid?’. “Neal, I told Mozzie last night that after you ‘died’ I made sure they followed through on the contract. Technically you died a free man. You can’t be prosecuted for any crimes you committed before your ‘death’. Tell me what things I didn’t know back then.”

Neal lifted his coffee mug, took a sip, and placed the mug gently back on the table. He took a breath and opened his mouth… then shook his head. He leaned back in his chair and sighed. Peter waited patiently. “I started planning to fake my death after I found out the truth about Rebeccah. Then I was kidnapped by that pathetic idiot who thought he could join the Panthers. After I started working for Woodford I saw how ruthless he could be and I got scared that he’d come after you and June. I thought if I faked my death he would have no reason to go after you. But what if something went wrong? They’d gotten away with stuff in the past because no one was willing to testify against them.”

Peter nodded. “A few people ended up dead before they could testify.”

“Right. If something went wrong there was a chance you wouldn’t catch them in the act. If I faked my death and ran I wouldn’t be able to testify. They’d get away with it and you all would still have been in danger.”

“But you faked your death anyway.”

“Not exactly. I went and talked to Hughes about the situation.” Neal stopped and took another sip of coffee.

“Are you saying Reese knew your death was faked?”

Neal nodded. “He may have retired but he still had a lot of contacts. He set up a meeting with the prosecutor and the marshals. They agreed to give me a new identity if I would be willing to testify against the Panthers. They helped with the death certificate too.”

“So you’re in witness protection?”

“No, not really. I would have been in WITSEC if I would have had to testify but, that wasn’t necessary. Hughes made sure that I’d be able to keep my new identity even if I didn’t have to testify.” 

“I can’t believe Reese didn’t tell me about this. He came to your memorial service. He said it was sad that you were killed before getting a chance to make a new life for yourself.” Peter shook his head. He mouth was compressed in an angry frown. El laid a comforting hand on his arm. 

“Hon, he was trying to protect Neal.” 

Neal shook his head. “It wasn’t just about protecting me. He also thought you’d be better off without me bringing trouble into your life. Also, at that point, no one was sure what Woodford would be capable of from behind bars.”

Peter slammed his hand down on the table and startled Little Neal. El reached down to comfort the child while she glared at Peter. 

After taking a few calming breaths Peter spoke with forced restraint. “After Woodford was killed in prison and his crew was convicted Reese could have told me.”

Neal sat in his chair looking stressed and guilty. “I’m sorry, Peter…I’m sorry.”

El glared at Peter for a few more seconds before she spoke. “Neal, you do not need to apologize for what you did. You were trying to protect the people you love. And, Peter, you should respect the fact that Neal stepped up and was willing to testify if he needed to. That was incredibly brave and something you would have done if you’d have been in his place.” El paused to give Peter a chance to think about what she’d said. 

After a moment he nodded. “You’re right, El. Neal, I’m sorry for getting angry. It’s just…” He got choked up and struggled to continue. “I blamed myself for your death. And I had to identify your body… If you ever fake your death again and I find out about it I will chain you up in my basement and force you to spend the rest of your life solving mortgage fraud cases.”

“Never again, I promise.”

“Okay. Tell us about what you’re doing now. Mozzie says you own a coffee shop.”

“Yep.” Neal nodded. “Actually, you could say it’s sort of a con, though. I use the coffee to lure in unsuspecting tourists and then I sell them my paintings and photographs.” 

El was relieved that the conversation had turned from the unhappy past to the present. “Sweetie, that’s not a con; it’s good marketing. I think it’s a wonderful strategy. And it looks like you’re happy doing it.” 

“I am, El.”

Little Neal grew bored with his toy, got up off the floor, and waddled over to Peter. He smiled when he was hauled up into his father’s lap. 

El looked over at the clock. “Neal, there must be things that need to be done before the wedding. How can I help?”

“It’s going to be a very small ceremony, El. There will only be about twenty guests. Emmy’s cousin is doing the catering and the chairs are already set up. There’s not much to do. You should bring in your suitcases though. I’ll show you to the guest room.”

“Mozzie said he made reservations for us somewhere. It wouldn’t be right for us to stay here on your wedding night.” 

“We plan to spend the night at Emily’s place in town. I’m pretty sure Mozzie intended you to stay here. He and June are staying here and he made sure all the bedrooms are ready for guests. He said he couldn’t decide which room he wanted and I should air them all out.” He smiled as he stood up. “Come on, let’s get ready for a wedding.”

*********************

“Nice tie, Peter.” 

“It was a birthday present from a guy I used to know.” Peter ran a hand down his tie to smooth it out.

“Hmm. Clearly, he was a man with a good sense of fashion. He should have bought you more ties. El, you look fantastic, as usual.” 

“Thank you, sweetie. Uh, Neal? I looked out the bedroom window and there is a juggler in your back yard.”

Neal laughed and then nodded. “Of course. Didn’t you have a juggler at your wedding?”

“No, and now I feel cheated. Peter, why didn’t we have a juggler?”

“Because normal people don’t have jugglers at their wedding. Also, your mother planned our wedding and it was very formal. She wouldn’t have allowed there to be any fun.”

“Hmm, you’ve got a point there.”

They heard the front door open and Mozzie and June entered the living room. The hugs and kisses were just finished when Neal’s cell phone chimed. 

Neal read the brief text message and then announced, “The bride is almost here. Gentlemen, we are being banished to the back yard. Ladies, excuse us, please.”

Outside they found the juggler acting as an usher and there were a few guests already seated while a few more mingled near a shade tree. Neal wore a smile filled with joy and contentment.

“Mon Frere, it’s not too late to run. Are you sure you want to give up your freedom?”

Neal’s smile faded into a slight scowl. “Moz, I’m not giving up my freedom; I’m sharing it with the woman I love. I thought you approved of this.” 

“Oh, I do approve. I just wanted to make sure you didn’t have any doubts.”

“No doubts here.”

Twenty minutes later Neal and Peter were standing at the edge of the small rose garden waiting for the bridal procession. Mozzie was with them, looking serious; as was appropriate for the officiating clergy. Mozzie nodded for the sound man to start the music. Peter had been expecting the usual wedding march; silly of him. The music began to play and the juggler started singing into his microphone:

_Dance, like you’ve never been hurt, like you’ve never been sad, baby_  
_Dance, like this beautiful moment is all that you have_  
_Don’t be afraid all you’re waitin' is over_  
_Just look in my eyes and not over your shoulder_  
_Don’t let one memory get in your way_  
_Baby, Dance like there’s no yesterday_

Peter looked over at Neal and saw him trying to blink back some tears. He reached into his pocket at offered Neal his handkerchief. Peter put his arm around Neal’s shoulders and gave him a brief side hug. They watched as the bride came out of the house and walked up the aisle.

The singing continued:

_If you’ve been lost, if you’ve been wrong_  
_If you’ve been broken and left all alone_  
_If you’ve seen night, you thought wouldn’t end_  
_If you felt like you don’t have any friends_  
_This is your time, this is your chance…_

As Peter got his first look at the bride he thought Mozzie has been wrong when he said Emily was cute but not beautiful. The love in her eyes as she looked at Neal made her one of the most beautiful women Peter had ever seen. 

The bride took her place next to Neal and handed her flowers to the bride’s maid. The juggler was still singing and the guests prepared for an awkward moment as the couple stood waiting for the last verse to be sung. 

Neal just smiled as he pulled the bride into his arms and started slow dancing to the music. Not even the applause of the guests could drown out the joyful giggles of the bride. When the music faded the couple separated slightly and held hands.

Mozzie began to speak. “Friends and loved ones, we are gathered today to share in this celebration of love. Neal and Emily, there are people who say marriage is just a piece of paper. Those people are wrong. Marriage is a lifetime commitment. It is a promise made between two people to love and support one another through whatever life throws at them. There will be hard times and arguments but, in a strong marriage, arguments are resolved, not won or lost. Never forget that the word ‘love’ is not just a noun, it is also a verb. Show your love. Forgive each other and encourage one another.

“Neal, do you take Emily to be your lifelong companion and wife? Do you promise to remain faithful in sickness and in health, in good times and bad? Do you promise to love her and encourage her from this day forward?”

“I do.” Neal’s voice was a bit shaky with emotion.

“Emily, do you take Neal to be your lifelong companion and husband? Do you promise to remain faithful to him in sickness and in health, in good times and bad? Do you promise to love him and encourage him from this day forward? Do you promise to call me if you think he’s about to do something stupid?” 

There was a momentary pause from Emily as she struggled to contain a fit of giggles. “Yes, I promise to do all of those things.” 

A mumbled “nice, Moz” was probably not heard by any of the guests. 

“By the power bestowed on me by the internet, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride.” Mozzie smiled at the couple in a fatherly way.

The kiss was brief and tender while the guests applauded. 

Mozzie had one more duty to perform. “Friends, I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Noah Neal Connelly.” 

Neal and Emily stood side by side in front of the guests and music started to play. As June began to sing Neal pulled Emily into an embrace and they danced.

_At last my love has come along_  
_My lonely days are over and life is like a song, oh yeah_  
_At last the skies above are blue_  
_My heart was wrapped up in clover the night I looked at you_  
_I found a dream that I could speak to_  
_A dream that I can call my own_  
_I found a thrill to press my cheek to_  
_A thrill I've never known, oh smiled, you smiled oh and then the spell was cast_  
_And here we are in Heaven_  
_For you are mine at last_  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The songs sung at the wedding are:
> 
> Like There's No Yesterday by Mark Wills  
> and  
> At Last by Etta James


End file.
